


He's an Idiot 4

by Strailo



Series: He's an Idiot [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Transfic Mini Fest, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira lands himself with the lovers Gin and Stark. His ride into a new life with new loves start now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's an Idiot 4 Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot 4  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Part: 1  
> Characters: Kira, Stark, Gin  
> Word count: 1,812  
> AN: Okay, almost didn’t post this! Oops.
> 
> Now, I have something to say. I don’t care what bug crawled up your ass, but I don’t fetishize homosexuality! For fucks sake people! Stop it you pain in my asses! I hate that I have to say this and this is not aimed to my readers/fellow writers. I write gay characters because I like writing gay characters. I write straight, bi, lez, and cross dressing characters to. I’m equal opportunity. 
> 
> So if I get another one that says that I fetishize homosexuality, I’m going to put your review out there for all to mock. And tell you why you’re wrong.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Swallowing heavily, Kira walked up the stairs to the house that Stark and Gin lived in, wondering if he would make it through the next bit of time or if he would end up dying of embarrassment. Making sure that his clothes were straight and his fukutaichos badge was sitting correctly, he knocked on the door and waited for the guard to answer.

 

Once the door had been opened, he relieved the guard and waited for the guy to leave before heading for the living room where he found Stark and Gin waiting for him.

 

“Hell, Gin-san,” Kira greeted, smiling at Gin before looking to Stark. The ex-Espada was a good looking man with wavy brown hair and grey eyes that watched with a focus that belayed his lazy nature. He wore something like what he had worn as one of Aizen’s Espadas but the color was a nice shade of gray instead of black or white. “And you are Stark, correct?” he asked as he sat down on the couch, clip board on his lap and feet set to the side.

 

Stark smiled and nodded. “I am. You’re Izuru Kira. Gin has been telling me all about you,” he said, watching with avid eyes as Kira blushed at the words.

 

“Really now?” Kira asked, clearing his throat.  He could still blush when Gin did something unexpected, like talking about him without him knowing about it. “Anyways, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Same here,” Stark hummed, Gin giving his lover an amused look, smiling at him.

 

“Izuru-kun, I understand that we’ll be stayin’ with ya in your home,” Gin purred, smirking at the wide eyed look he got from Kira.

 

“Ah yes, you both will be. My house has an extra room and you really must have someone watching you at night, or at least have someone close by to keep tabs on your power,” Kira said, looking down at the papers in his clip board. “So I volunteered because I’m less likely to turn you guys in on some fucked up charges.

 

“Oh, he cusses,”  Stark purred, watching the other man with dark gray eyes, making Kira shift in his seat as he played with his clip board once more.

 

“On occasion. Anyways, before I take you to my home, there are some boundaries that I must go over with you two so you both can move around without trouble,” he said, flipping the top page over so he could read. “Your reitsu signatures will be watched, mostly to see if you draw your weapon outside of training. We do have records of that by the way, from your time in the training grounds.”

 

“Has Maya-chan been watchin’ us?” Gin asked, leering when Kira coughed and blushed.

 

“He did…record the times you weren’t training down there,” Kira squeaked as he continued to fiddle with the papers. “Apparently your reitsu doesn’t really change when you’re…busy. Just…spikes for a few seconds,” he continued, turning an even bright red as Stark smirked at him. “Yes, the idiot showed me the read outs, including ones that covered when you both were in your rooms.”

 

“Oh really, Izuru-chan?” Gin purred, crossing his legs as he sat forward, barely opening his eyes, dark red shining through. “I have a feeling that something happened to those read outs.”

 

Kira just smiled sweetly as he rearranged his papers. “They may have gone up in a burst of flame before Yamamoto-soutaicho shut him down for invasion of privacy,” he said. Gin started to laugh as he leant next to his lover. Stark joined him in his laughter, the mix of richness sending a shiver up and down Kira’s back as he firmly clamped down on his bodies responses. “To move on, Gin-san, you are being reinstated as the taicho of the Third. Stark-san will be acting as your assistant and runner so I can keep up with my own duties,” he continued, handing the two lovers the print out of what duties were expected to be done by all three of them.

 

“All of this includes a lot of paperwork,” Stark said as he wrinkled his nose, looking over the duties with Gin. “And training with the division members of the third and the tenth?” he queried.

 

“Well be easing you into that duty so the members of the division’s have time to get used to having to listen to you and being punished by you once more,” Kira told them with a shrug. “At least punished by Gin-san.”

 

“So I’m ta be taicho once more huh?” Gin chuckled, resting his arm on the back of the couch as Kira nodded his head. “So, do tell us about this interdivision cooperation that is goin’ on,” he requested. He and the man next to him watched as the young fukutaicho sat back, crossed his legs and grew thoughtful.

 

“Most of the divisions are a part of it in an attempt to create a better way of communication. Only the Twelfth isn’t participating and only because no one wants to go near that division until after Urahara-san takes over again. Apparently, Mayuri-taicho has pissed off Yamamoto-soutaicho for the last time. He will be the Third seat once Ichigo finishes college in three years,” Kira said, tapping a finger on his clip board. “Once Ichigo-san is here, he’s going to become a business owner under the Twelfths and Thirteenths purview. Back on topic, the Third is working with the Tenth and yes, I’ve used silencing and binding kidos on Hitsugaya-taicho before.”

 

“From what I’ve heard of the brat, I would have loved to see that when you did it,” Stark chuckled, getting a smile from Kira.

 

“Ah, I told ya that Izuru-chan is amazing at kido and is very cold when pushed,” Gin chuckled, brushing his fingers over Stark’s thigh. Kira looked up at them before quickly looking down once more, catching sight of the leer on the Arrancar’s face.

 

“Anyways, Lilynette will be working with me to learn the duties of a fukutaicho. The thought behind that is so we can fully create a Fourteenth division for those who do not have any real place at the moment. Which is surprisingly quite a few,” Kira said, flipping his pages around. “They are, right now, considered divisionless shinigami and answer to the division of the month.”

 

“I see. That would make me the taicho, right?” Stark asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger male.

 

“Correct. Where is Lilynette-san anyways?” Kira asked as he looked around. Stark rubbed at his head as he frowned lightly to himself.

 

“Packing the last of her clothes I think,” he said before his almost childlike Fraccion came out from her bedroom, smiling brightly as she hauled a duffel bag behind her.  “Oh, she’s done with it.”

 

“Who are you?” she asked, propping the duffel bag onto the ground and eyed up Kira, who just smiled at her.

 

“Hello, Lilynette. My name is Izuru Kira and we’ll be working together,” Kira replied, shifting over so Lilynette could sit next to him. She sat down on the couch and looked at him with wide eyes. “In about a year, you will be the fukutaicho of the fourteenth division while Stark-san shall be the taicho. Until then, the three of you will be living with me. Your room was actually my study…” he trailed off, tapping his bottom lip.

 

“Stark? A taicho?” Lilynette snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. “He will end up being the laziest one out there. He’ll even out lazy that one guy. Shunsui,” she stated, giving Stark a look and getting a “Hey!” from the Espada.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Gin-sama can be pretty lazy when he wants to be,” Kira chuckled as Gin gave him a pout at that teasing jab.

 

“So mean ta me, Izuru-chan,” Gin huffed, getting a low chuckle from the younger man. “I work hard.”

 

“Oh yes, so very hard,” Kira drawled with an eye roll making Lilynette giggle. “So hard that I’m always the one that ends up with the important papers that need to be signed instead of you,” he continued. Stark snickered next to Gin and patted him on the hand.

 

Leaning close, Stark whispered into Gin’s ear, “I’ll give you something hard later, lover,” causing his lover to smirk before gazing at the red Kira.

 

“I forgot that Izuru-chan has really good hearing,” Gin muttered, Stark blinking as he gazed at the still blushing Kira as he spoke with Lilynette about what she would be learning to do in her job as a fukutaicho.

 

“Damn,” Stark chuckled, rubbing at his hair again, feeling self-conscious about that fact before he really took a good look at Kira and decided he rather liked the young blond when he was blushing. Sharing a look with the smugly smiling Gin, he stood up with a groan, drawing Kira’s and Lilynette’s eyes, both of them smiling up at him. “So, gonna show us where we will be living now? At least for a year?”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Kira replied, smiling even more as he and Lilynette both stood, the young Fraccion taking his hand and looking up at him with an adoring smile. Stark smirked at just how fast she had bonded with him, making what he and Gin had been talking about even more possible.

 

Leaving the house with Kira, Lilynette chattering away and the young man smiling and responding at appropriate times, they walked towards the new house that they would be staying at. Walking up to it, Gin and Stark noticed that it had a small, well kept yard that surrounded it with a few herb boxes in one window. Once inside, their shoes taken off, they took in the neatness of the house and the way everything was clean but still felt well lived in.

 

The first floor held a kitchen with a nook to eat, a living room, a back storage area and a two piece bathroom. Upstairs included two bathrooms, one of which was Kira’s personal bathroom, and three bedrooms.

 

Lilynette’s room had been painted a very light red color with a good sized bed sitting in one corner while a dresser and desk sat on opposite walls.

 

The room that Stark and Gin would be sharing was a rich cream color, their bed more of a giant pillow that they had bought. A dresser and side tables were the only other bits of furniture, their bags sitting on the bed.

 

“I hope it’s okay,” Kira hummed as he stood in the doorway, rubbing his hands together.

 

“It’s perfect, Izuru-chan,” Gin promised, opening one of the duffel bags. Lilynette’s giggles as she discovered things in her room floated to them as he started to unpack.

 

“Good. I’ll just go start lunch. Remember, you guys start work tomorrow,” Kira chirped before disappearing down the stairs.


	2. He's an Idiot 4 pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 2  
> Arc: 4  
> Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira  
> Word count: 2,527  
> AN: A good amount of googling and watching this happen with cucumbers on Youtube has helped me create this.
> 
> Thank you search engines.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“He’s as adorable as you said he was,” Stark drawled as he flopped back onto their bed, arms coming to rest behind his head, watching as Gin closed the door.

 

“Told ya,” Gin chirped, smiling at his lover and moving to continue to unpack. Stark let him, knowing the other was picky about things and how they were placed. It was a habit he had developed while under Aizen’s control and would probably never go away. “He turns such a nice red too when ya tease him just right.”

 

“That he does.” Sitting up, Stark smirked and pulled his pale lover close, burying his nose into his stomach. Gin smiled, a soft, sweet one instead of the one that he wore as a mask, and carded his fingers through brown hair. “He’s good with Lilynette too. Has her loving him in ten seconds flat.”

 

Gin smiled even more at the thought and tugged on Stark’s hair as strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Izuru-chan's always been good at gettin’ people to like ‘em. So not so surprisin’,” he said when gray eyes looked up at him, glowing with his need as his hands cupped Gin’s pert ass. “He’s perfect to add in with us.”

 

“So he is. So how are we going to draw him in with us?” Stark asked, giving the cheeks in his hands a squeeze and getting a sound of surprise.

 

“Will ya not do that?” Gin asked, laughing as he dropped into Stark's lap, straddling him. “And we’ll just have ta make him want us. Shouldn’t be too hard considerin’ he had that crush on me. It’s just a matter of findin’ out how to do so,” he continued. Stark hummed and dropped back, lying on the bed with Gin sprawled out on top of him.

 

“We’ll have to do that sometime soon,” he growled as Gin pushed up to rest on his hands and knees, smiling down at him.

 

“And what are you planning on doing now?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow and opening his eyes to really look down at his mate, the rich red darkening and swirling.

 

“I was thinking,” Stark hummed, rubbing his hands on lean hips, “that I would flip you over and screw you into a limp puddle of happiness.”

 

Gin purred and sat on Stark's hips, rolling their hips together. “Is that so? What if I want to ride you until we’re both screaming our climaxes?” he asked, Stark clamping his hands down onto the rocking, rubbing hips.

 

Stark growled and flipped them over as the sound of the front door closing reached their ears. “Ah, but I really want to pin you to the bed and you don’t have any room to complain,” he growled into one ear, getting a moan of lust from the sprawled out man. Lifting his head, he brushed lavender-silver hair out of the way before leaning down and sealing their lips together, tasting and sliding their tongues together.

 

Gin hummed and reached up to weave his fingers into Stark’s hair, he returned the kiss, his tongue tangling and pressing before he pulled away again. Stark smirked lightly as his hands started wandering, undoing ties and buttons, exposing pale skin to his greedy eyes, nearly making him drool at the sight that seemed new every time he and his lover came together sexually. Tossing the clothes aside, leaving the lanky, muscled body bare to his view, he ran his eyes down over the body as he felt heat rush through him.

 

“How did I end up with a mate such as you?” Stark rumbled as he trailed long fingers over the slim chest, down over moving ribs and a clenching belly to tease the lavender-silver hair that surrounded the curving cock. Gin hummed and shifted in place as his cheeks flushed a gentle red.

 

“I got lucky when you showed interest in me,” he replied, watching as Stark worked his hands over his body, heating his blood and setting fires over his skin. “With everything going on then, you were the bright point in my life.” Mewling, Gin arched upwards into the hand that twisted his nipple before soothing it with a thumb.

 

“Such a beautiful being,” Stark purred as he leant forward and teased the other nipple with teeth and tongue, feeling Gin arch into the teasing. He growled happily as he worked the bud into hardness as long fingered hands weaved into his hair and tugged, the soft sounds of pleasure that came from Gin adding to his own.

 

“Stark, clothes,” Gin growled as he twisted and writhed under the assault of teeth, lips and tongue. He tugged at his mate’s clothes, deep red eyes staring down at the smugly smiling Espada as he teased the curve of his sternum.

 

“Should I really remove my clothes?” Stark asked, lowly, raising an eyebrow as he continued to tease various spots along the sweet skin as Gin lost himself for a few moments in the pleasure.

 

“Yes,” Gin finally gasped out as Stark lowered his mouth and blew a breath over the tip of his cock. “Stark…” he whined. It always amazed him just how easily Stark could reduce him into a begging, pleading mess. With all of his other partners, it hadn’t been mind blowing pleasure like it was with his mate, leaving him wondering if some good had come from being under Aizen’s control.

 

“Alright, alright,” Stark chuckled, drawing lust blown eyes turned down to look at him as he kissed the tip of the twitching cock. Sitting up, he undid his top, working it off with a smirk. Gin purred in delight as the strong body was exposed to him, sitting up on his elbows before reaching out with one hand to press it onto Stark’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump and twitch under it. Leaning forward again, the lavender-silver head dropped forward, gray eyes closing as he muttered to himself under his breath.

 

“Lube. We need lube. We used the last of it this morning and I promised that I would damn well use it in some form or another,” Stark stated, turning his head to stare at the door with narrowed eyes. “Think Izuru-chan would mind if I used his bottle if I replace it later?” he asked.

 

Gin smiled and ran his fingers over Stark's ribs. “I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind,” he replied, smirking lightly up at him. The Espada smirked back at him before he quickly stood up, hakama tented with his hard prick, and walked to the bedroom door.

 

Opening the door, he listened for either Lilynette or Kira before leaving the room and heading for Kira’s room. Looking around, he noticed that the bed dominated the space, leaving walking room and room for bed side tables with what looked like very large drawers.

 

Walking quickly to one of the tables, he pulled it open and blinked at the neatly arranged sexual toys that sat along the bottom, some in specialized boxes, some in velvet bags. A kit drew his attention, prompting him to pick it up and see that it was double clone-a-willy set with the words “Go out, find a big dick or two, and make one. Shuuhei” written on the front of the package. Taking it and a new bottle of lube, Stark closed the table drawer and left the room, heading for his and Gin’s once more.

 

“Izuru-chan has quite the collection of sex toys in one of his side tables,” he said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He smirked at the fact that Gin had settled himself upon the pillows near the head of the bed, lounging back.

 

“Does he?” Gin asked, idly stroking his prick as he watched his lover. Stark placed the clone-a-willy kit down onto their side table along with the lube and started to finish stripping out of his clothes.

 

“Oh yes. Some of them are high quality ones to,” Stark chuckled with a leer at his lover before tapping the kit with one finger. “Let’s give him something really nice. Get him used to our cocks before we even make our move.”

 

“Sounds like a plan ta me,” Gin chuckled as he came to his knees and crawling over to the edge of the bed, picking up the box as he opened the side pocket of one of the duffle bags. “We’re going to need a bowl and a cock ring for you. I believe we have both,” he hummed, finding said items with a smile. Eyeing his lover, he found the bottle of water and purred, “Like I said, we’ll cast you first.”

 

“Does that mean I can lay back and watch you open yourself up for my cock?” Stark asked, his voice rich with lust.

 

“Yes, my dear, it does mean that,” Gin chuckled. Stark smirked as his mate quickly mixed the clay like stuff according to the directions.

 

Stark dropped back onto the bed and started to stroke himself as he watched his mate work, snapping on the cock ring was he was hard enough to drive nails with his erection. Once the base was ready and the tube cut, Gin smirked and batted the stroking hands away from his lovers prick, placing the slowly hardening base filled tube down over his lover, wiping up any that escaped from the edges with a rag. Stark grunted at the coolness before relaxing, laughing lightly at the fact that Gin had his tongue stuck out.

 

“Just sit back to let that set fully,” Gin said, smirking as he moved away from his lover. Picking up the lube bottle, he sprawled out once more, giving Stark a perfect view of what he was about to do, knowing it would not take the base very long to set.

 

Slicking his fingers, he smirked once more at the Espada and reached down to tease his entrance, his other hand cupping his nuts as he rubbed at the ring of muscles. Moaning, Gin pressed a slick finger into his body, stretching still loose muscles as his mate watched, feeling his cock throb in the shell that was hardening around him at a very surprising rate. The lean man just continued to work his finger in and out of his body, rocking his hips into the feeling, a groan slipping past his lips as a second finger slipped inwards.

 

Stark groaned as he continued to watch the fingers slip in and out of the tight muscles before coming back to himself as he reached to stroke his own cock and encountered  the plastic tube around his cock. He tested the base with a finger and found it completely set. “It’s ready to come off, baby. And fuck if I don’t need to feel your heat wrapping around me again,” he groaned. Gin shook himself free of the pleasured haze that he had thrown himself into and pulled his fingers out of his body as he panted.

 

“Right,” Gin panted before shaking his head as he sat up. Once his mind was clear enough, he was able to draw off the mold and put it aside. “I will make the plastic for the dildo later, but for now, you need to be in me. Now,” he growled, cleaning off anything that had been left over.

 

Stark smirked and made his move, Gin landing on his back with a huff before he was covered by the larger body, cock pressing against his stretched entrance. The younger man moaned, rocking his hips upwards, trying to encourage his mate to take him, the Espada teasingly pressing against the ring of muscle. He continued to tease the lean man for a few moments before pressing forward, filling the writhing, begging body.

 

Gin cooed as he felt the burn of entry, hitching his legs high around his mate’s waist, drawing the other deeper into his body. Stark moaned and shivered as his lover’s heat swallowed him, his hips twitching and pressing as Gin panted and gasped under him. Shuddering, the Espada started to thrust in and out of the grasping body, his hands clamping down on the hips that rocked upwards to meet his hard, pounding thrusts. He pulled out only long enough to unclasp the cock ring, tossing it aside as he once more fucked himself into the tight body, red eyes gazing up at him, their eyes locked. Gins cock leaked between them heavily, creating a sticky mess as they sought their climax.

 

Unclamping one hand from one hip, Stark reached between them and curled his hand around the bouncing cock, stroking in time with his hard thrusts, causing the sounds that Gin was making to become quieter as his mate came closer to his climax. Growling darkly, he tightened his hand around the prick, feeling Gin seize and tense under him before screaming his name and coming over his stomach and the stroking hand.

 

“Fuck,” Stark chocked out as his hips slammed forward a few more times, the heat around him becoming a vice that made him moan and tense as his own climax ripped through him. Jerking and pressing in as he spilled, he buried his nose into his mate’s neck as Gin slowly wrapped limp arms around his neck.

 

“Gets… Gets better every fuckin’ time,” Gin panted and moaned into Stark’s ear, the bigger man chuckling lowly in return.

 

“That it does,” Stark sighed as he slowly sat up to gently pull out of his lover. After he'd taken care of his mate, he sat down on the bed with the box for the clone-a-willy and read over how to make the dildo. Mixing the goo according to the instructions, he poured it into the mold as Gin watched, laying on his side and eyes closed once more. “Not too hard, as long as you don’t mind waiting for this mold thing to dry,” he mused, setting it aside.

 

“An’ Shuuhei-kun got a double willy kit, meanin’ we can do mine next,” Gin chuckled as he laid out on his back. Stark eyed the lean body with a smirk, loving the way his mate was so very relaxed with him, knowing that at one time, he hadn’t been.

 

“We’ll do it later,” Stark promised as he watched the dildo harden, making sure that the bullet was sitting right in it. “Should only take a couple of hours to harden,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Good. Cause I want a nap so we can crack that open afterwards,” Gin stated, wiggling as he got comfortable. Stark chuckled and pulled a blanket over him before checking the dildo once more. They took their nap before getting up and pulling the fully set dildo free from the mold, finding it to be a perfect replica of Starks cock down to the last ridge and vein. After that, they showered and got lunch as Kira did some of the emergency work that he had been called away to gather at the kitchen table with Lilynette.

 

They once more disappeared upstairs after eating. They created a copy of Gin’s dick and called it a productive day.


	3. He's an Idiot 4 pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 3  
> Arc: 4  
> Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira  
> Word count: 2,316  
> AN: Another chapter and we see just how happy the toys make Kira.

 

Walking into the house, Kira sighed softly as he closed the door, knowing that Stark, Gin and Lilynette were all still at the office, all dealing with the idiots that had decided to test Gin’s and Stark’s patience. They had sent him on home since he had a forming headache and had finished with his days work, leaving them to deal with them.

 

Kira had been happy to leave the office, wanting to get away from the tension going on, along with the roiling reistsu that had been coming off of the two men. Gin rarely got angry and Stark less so from what he knew about the ex-Espada, but apparently when they got mad, their power tended to condense and become like a calm ocean with a raging rip tide under the surface.

 

They became very dangerous and very deadly.

 

And it made Kira want to run, which he had been given permission to do so. He had no doubt that the punishment would be a creative example for the rest of the division that Gin and Stark were indeed captains, one in training notwithstanding, and were not to be messed with. Sighing lightly as he leant against door, Kira ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes closed before he pushed away from the door way and heading for the kitchen, intent on making so much needed tea to help him unwind from all of his new tension.

 

Dropping the papers he had taken home with him, he set about making the tea, humming softly at the ritual of filling his kettle with some water from the faucet and placing it on the stove. After that he pulled out his tea pot and placed some leaves into the tea ball that hung from the lid of the pot and pulled down a new cup. Once that was done and the kettle whistled shrilly, he poured the water into the pot and placed the lid on top, letting the tea ball soak in the water as he gathered a bit of honey and some finger foods, placing them onto a plate before placing everything onto a tray.

 

Smiling as he lifted the tea pot lid to remove the tea ball, Kira dropped the metal ball into the sink to let the tea leaves dry before replacing the tea pot lid. Once that was done, he picked up the tray and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, not bothering with the overhead lights, instead going straight for his personal bathroom.

 

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he set the tray down onto the bathroom counter, next to his sink and picked up a book of matches, striking one of the wooden sticks and making the head burst into a red-orange flame. Placing the flame to the wick of one of his favored scented candles, he watched as the flame caught and light started to dance on the walls before lighting several more unscented candles that were sitting on various flat surfaces that would not catch fire, throwing even more soft light around the bathroom.

 

Finished with that, he leant over his tub and filled the deep, wide basin of it with hot water and oil, glad that he had spent some good money on the tub when he had renovated his small home. As the tub filled and filled the air with sweet cream and raspberries, a rare indulgence that went well with the vanilla scented candle, Kira stripped out of his clothes and dropped them into his empty hamper.

 

“Have to make something nice for Lilynette for doing my laundry,” he mused, knowing that the other two wouldn’t come near his laundry hamper, Lilynette's need of cleanliness and making sure that everything was neat prompting her to collect the laundry often. Shaking his head, he turned off the water and moved his tray to sit on a small stand that sat at the head of his tub, placed there for the days that he wanted to soak and drink tea.

 

Slipping into the bathtub, he moaned as he slid deep into the hot water, moaning lowly as he sat back against the back of the tub, eyes closing. Kira sighed lowly as he sank into the water until it was up to his neck, head resting on the padded back as the steam and soft scents worked on his headaches and sore muscles.

 

After a bit of time, he reached out to the tea pot and poured some of the now perfect tea before adding a bit of honey to it, stirring it around with a long handled spoon. Once that was done, Kira picked up his cup and brought it to his mouth, sipping at the warm liquid and letting it roll down his throat, soothing his throat and drawing a mewl from him.

 

He was always such a whore for just being able to relax and enjoy some hot tea or take a hot bath. And at the moment, Kira was enjoying both. Tossing a leg up onto the ledge of his tub, he finished off half of his cup before putting it aside to pick up a piece of chocolate, finding it just ever so soft and perfect to melt over his taste buds.

 

After relaxing in his tub, his mind flying high in pleasure as he enjoyed his chocolate and cookies, Kira got out, letting the water drain out of the tub as he dried his body, standing on a thick bath mat. Once dry, he smoothed on some shea cream body butter over his skin before drawing a robe over his body and snuffing all of the candles except one.

 

That one he gathered and used it to light his way through his bedroom, noting that the curtains were drawn closed. Using the candle to light a few others, he looked over at his bed and bedside tables, eyes widening as he spotted two dildos that looked as if they came from the create-a-willy kit that had disappeared nearly two weeks ago.

 

“Who?” he breathed, blushing brightly as he realized that someone had broken into his home, or had somehow gotten a few minutes time to get into his room while visiting, and had stolen the kit to make dildos of what looked to be two different dicks, both of a good size. “I swear if Shuuhei-kun stole it to make model replicas of his and Kenpachi-taichos I will beat him silly with a bat,” he muttered before taking a good look at the larger one.

 

From what he had remembered of his friend’s drunken ramblings about Kenpachi's length in all it’s states, from hard to soft and everything between, there were a couple of scars that the man had suffered through because of some missteps with a few bandits. And they weren’t small ones, but ones that would have been caught by the mold.

 

Walking over to the bedside table, he picked up the larger one and squinted at it, finding that it looked like any other cock out there. Veins ran up and down it, the head flared just right, no foreskin apparent on it and at the base it looked as if there was just a bit of an impression of the man’s balls. The other dildo was slimmer but just as long, no foreskin there either and just the slightly impression of balls at the bottom. Both dildos had little bullets that could be recharged or plugged in depending on the person’s mood.

 

A note sat under the larger of the two, making him blush as he picked it up. Opening the piece of paper, he read over the words and blushed even more.

 

“Enjoy the free presents, they say,” Kira hummed, before tapping his bottom lip in thought before smiling a bit naughtily. “Well, if they did it for me then I suppose I can enjoy it. No need to let such a nice gift go,” he mused, playing with the robe tie around his waist as he lit a few more candles with the one that he had kept lit.

 

Once the candles were lit, Kira placed the two dildos down onto his other pillow before digging around in his bedside table to find the new bottle of lube that Stark had bought to replace the one that he had taken from his stash. Pausing at the thought of Stark in his room to find lube made him eye the two dildos before brushing the thought off and continuing on with his hunt.

 

After all, the two men were quite happy in a committed relationship and would have no reason to want him in anyway. Shaking his head, he dropped the bottle down onto the pillow next to the toys and slipped out of his robe. He idly caught himself in the mirror and blushed slightly at the sight of his pale skin flushed from his bath before he turned away. No matter how many lovers told him he was beautiful or arousing and delightful, he just couldn’t see it.

 

Luckily the mirror was situated so that his bed wasn’t seeable in it. Sliding out of his robe, he checked his bedroom door and made sure that it was locked before smiling and lying back on his bed, letting his eyes shut. As he sighed, he brought up his hands and started to stroke over his neck, finding the spots that made him moan, knowing that next to his hips, his neck was the most sensitive area of his body.

 

His hands slipped lower, working over his collarbone, down over his shoulders and slowly down over his pecs. He moaned, arching up into the touch, eyes closed as he teased his nipples, pinching and tugging gently on the buds until they were hard and pointed, sensitive to his touch. He finally let them go, just brushing his fingers over them slowly before drawing his fingers down lower, touching and feeling over his ribs.

 

He moaned as his back arched, eyes half lidded and dark with his pleasure before his hands slowly slid lower to play over his hips. Kira moaned happily as the heat of his pleasure heightened with each slow stroke, just feeling and taking his sweet time in building up his desire, the sweet lick of heat.

 

His fingers brushed over his length every so often, before brushing lower to his entrance, making the ring of muscles twitch and flex under his touch. Arching upwards, he moaned before reaching out, needing to be filled by something, anything, and found the bottle, slicking his fingers liberally with the lube before reaching down to stroke his fingers over the ring of muscles to get it to relax under his touch.

 

Sighing, Kira slid a finger into himself, making him mewl at the welcomed burn of the stretch, twitching around it for a moment before relaxing once more. He slowly pumped his finger in and out a few times, adding first a second finger and then a third finger, opening himself for the toys that were sitting near his head, waiting for him to use them.

 

Once his muscles were relaxed and opened, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness when he removed his fingers, he reached out once more and grabbed the smaller of the two, figuring it would be a good idea to lead up to the bigger of the two. Making sure that the toy was coated liberally in some of the lubricant, he wiggled around enough so that he could comfortably push the toy into him, gasping as his body was stretched and touched in places that hadn’t been in nearly a year since his last lover.

 

Falling back on the bed, leaving the toy buried in him, his entrance burning and twitching around the thick toy, Kira found the remote to the bullet and made sure that it was close by when he needed it. Licking his lips as his body got used the intrusion, he reached down once more and slid it out, moaning as it stroked over his sensitive nerves, sending heat rushing through his body and making him rock as he slid it back in and right over his sweet spot.

 

Moaning loudly, he took the chance to flip the bullet on, nearly screaming as the gentle vibrations rocked through him as he continued to work the toy in and out of his body. Biting his lips as his body writhed and flushed a rich red with each slide in and out of his body, Kira used his other hand to stroke his hard cock, leaving the remote next to his hip.

 

Kira arched upwards before screaming as he came, shuddering hard as come splashed over his stomach and slicked his hand, eyes rolling back as he squeezed the toy in his body. The vibrations from the toy extended his climax for several long seconds before he went limp and flipped the toy off with sticky, shaking fingers. Mewling as the vibrations stopped, his eyes closed, he smiled dopily as he continued to twitch and shudder with the lingering pleasure.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed after a few minutes of catching his breath, reaching down to pull the toy out slowly, shuddering at how sensitive he was, and put the toy aside. Once he was able to, he stood and stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower to wash off his body and the toy.

 

Once clean, he stashed away the toys, deciding to use the other toy later when he wasn’t so satisfied at the moment and collapsed into bed after opening his window to let in fresh air, candles snuffed out. When Stark and Gin arrived home, as they passed Kira’s door, the Espada sniffed at the air and leered before coaxing his lover faster to their own room to sate some new need. 


	4. He's an Idiot 4 Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 4  
> Arc: 4  
> Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira  
> Word count: 2,030  
> AN: And another chapter. >3 Smutty is going to happen again soon.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting in the meeting hall, his pen tapping on the top of the table before him, Kira shifted as he felt Stark’s power shift near him once more frowning to himself before shaking his head. He had been feeling the man’s power roiling in the background, making him blink every so often whenever it fluctuated from whatever the man was doing. Shaking his head, he patted Yachiru on top of hers, Shuuhei smiling and pausing to make plans with him to get together in the next few days for lunch as the older male picked up his adopted daughter.

Waving his at his friends as they parted ways to their own divisions, Kira headed to the third, knowing that at the very least, Stark and Lilynette would be there. That is if Stark and Gin hadn’t stopped to find a closet and fuck in some little alcove between the First division meeting room and the Third division, allowing the young girl to run off to the Eleventh to play with her newly found friend.

Sighing as he stepped into the office, he looked around and sighed contently at not finding anyone waiting for him within the room. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with his taicho and the taicho in training for the moment, knowing that they would be looking at him with contemplative eyes once more.

And it was starting to drive him up a wall, making him twitchy and retreat to the privacy of his room whenever possible, or to the side bedroom area just off of the main office. He used the time alone to recalibrate himself, get himself balanced once more and ready to deal with the two men.

Making tea using the small area with a hot plate, a coffee maker and a tea kettle, he poured water into the kettle and plugged it in to heat the water. He was once more grateful that Urahara had brought back several for those who had requested them and paid for them, and converted them to be able to run in the Soul Society, along with the coffee maker. If the man hadn’t done that, Kira would have been forced to build a fire to heat his kettle the old fashioned way and it was just a bit too warm for him to do that.

As the water heated, he moved to his desk and shuffled through the new papers that someone had been dropped off to be signed or shuffled through to be handed over to Gin. Placing a few aside that he knew would need to be taken care of that day, he looked to the kettle as it dinged lightly, letting him know that the water had been heated and was ready for him to use it.

Stepping away from the desk, placing the papers down on a free space on the top, he grabbed a mug and a bag of tea, sighing as he put it into the cup. He disliked the way the premade bags were made but he supposed that it was okay for in the office seeing as using loose tea and a tea ball was a bit messy. Adding hot water to the cup, he idly dipped the tea bag into the water, eyes thoughtful as his mind turned to the two men that haunted his very dreams and thoughts.

Shaking his head with a low sigh, Kira rubbed at the back of his neck and added a bit of sugar to his tea. Discarding the tea bag, he moved back to his desk and sat on the floor pillow, pulling his brush and ink pot closer to him. Once settled though, he ignored his work in favor of looking out of the window out into the afternoon sky as he slowly sipped at his hot tea.

Ever since he had found the two new toys that had come to be his favored ones out of his collection, Stark and Gin had been… Well, he wasn’t going to say touchy feely because he doubted that Gin would ever be touchy feely but they tended to reach out to touch him more and more often. It was new to the young fukutaicho and something he hadn’t really been forced to deal with before, at least not with any of his past lovers.

But now, the two lovers tended to touch him in some way. Stark enjoyed brushing his fingers through the hairs that split at the base of his neck, mussing the strands and forcing Kira to pout at him as he fixed the hair. Often times the lazy Espada would sprawl out wherever he was, usually in the blonds’ vicinity, and then use whatever was closest as a pillow. Which was usually Kira’s lap. 

Gin would often just brush his fingers over his shoulders or down his back much like he had before the Great Betrayal and the Winter War. But this time…his hands would linger and barely stroke over the muscles that were hidden by his clothes. Sometimes, those long, almost skeleton like hands would move to a piece of skin that wasn’t hidden by his uniform and linger there. It was almost as if the other man was enjoying the feel of his skin under his fingertips, just touching and stroking before letting go before it got too awkward.

It was leaving Kira a bit confused though as to what their intentions were when it came to him. Running a finger around the rim of his cup, he sighed softly and picked it up once more, sipping at the slowly cooling liquid, frowning down at it before just outright draining it and putting the empty cup aside. 

He was worried that they were just playing some game with him, just teasing him and would end up hurting him in the long run. It wasn’t something that Kira really wanted to dwell on but he kept thinking about it; kept coming back to it with each teasing, gentle touch. 

Sighing once more, Kira stood up and brushed off his pants, idly wondering if he would be able to do any work that day before he brushed the thought off, knowing that he would eventually. He just needed to focus on his work, focus on getting his mind straight and to keep away from the thoughts that were haunting him. Making a fresh cup of tea, this time a simple, plain tea with some honey flavoring it, he sat at his desk once more, stirring the tea with a spoon.

Picking up the pile of papers that he had been looking at earlier, he settled in and focused on the requests that had to be considered, using a thin ink pen to make a few corrections, setting them aside to send off with a courier later. He was soon done with that pile of papers and quickly moved onto the next, eyebrows drawing together as he went over vacation requests. 

Three of the requests before him, he denied, the three in question being ones that had been causing the division some trouble with their blatant disrespect of Gin, Stark and Lilynette. He did approve one’s request to go see his mother, who Kira knew to be a very sick woman, placing them onto the pile that he had started. Once that was done, he called for the courier, and handed off the papers to be filed and fulfilled. 

He looked up as Stark and Gin walked in, the Espada coming to flop down onto his personal pillow and laid out, head near Kira’s lap. The youngest of them sighed softly and shook his head as Gin walked behind him, brushing his fingers over soft, blond hair. Kira’s eyebrow twitched as his patience finally snapped and his heart ached in pain.

“Alright! What is up with you two? Why are you always touching me? Stalking me in your case, Stark-san,” he snarled, standing up with a flare of power that brought both men’s attention to him, eyes wide with their surprise. “I will not be fucked around with, damn it all! I refuse to let myself be hurt by anyone, and I refuse to let it happen by people that I’m supposed to work with!”

“Izuru-chan, do ya really think that me and Stark here would do such a thing?” Gin asked softly, moving away from his own desk. Kira sighed and ran a hand through his hair, walking back and forth across the office, blue eyes sad.

“I don’t know what to think, Gin-san! I really don’t. All I know is that you both keep touching me and stalking me and teasing me…and really it’s driving me up the proverbial wall,” he said as he continued to stalk back and forth across the floor. “I don’t know what to think of anything anymore. I know for a fact that the both of you are happy together so I don’t know why you both insist on flirting or touching me!” he finally shouted, tears dark in his eyes.

Stark shifted enough to gaze at his lover before standing up and walking to use one hand to tilt Kira’s chin up, locking blue eyes with his own gray ones. “Kira-kun, we didn’t know we were making you so confused about what our intentions are,” he hummed, brushing his thumb over the slightly trembling chin.

Gin moved to press up against Kira’s back, wrapping his arms around the slim waist as his chin came to rest on a slim shoulder. “Izuru-chan, we never once meant to hurt you, or confuse you, making you question us,” he hummed, brushing his lips against the neck that was so tantalizingly close to his lips. He felt the slim body in his arms shiver as Kira bit his bottom lip and turned his head to gaze at him with wide eyes.

“And just what are your intentions in regards to me?” Kira asked, voice small but hopeful as the two lovers smiled. Stark placed his hands just under Gins arms, stroking the lean hips that he could just barely feel hidden under the hakamas that their sweet one wore.

“Well, we figured we would take you to bed, screw you a few dozen times and then take you out on a date to show you off,” Stark drawled, watching blue eyes widen and a flush steal over Kira’s cheeks. 

“Stark-san!” Kira squeaked, sounding scandalized but also very interested in the possibility of it happening. Of actually having a real relationship that he didn’t have to be strong in, didn’t have to worry about being the one that pleased everyone. It made him swallow heavily as he gazed up at the two men who just smirked down at him. “Really?” he finally asked.

“Of course, Izuru-chan,” Gin cooed, nuzzling into the spot behind Kira’s ear, just teasing it with his nose before he licked it. He was rewarded by a sweet little moan that escaped pale pink lips as blue eyes fluttered closed. Stark purred lightly as he rubbed against the small body, pressing him firmly between himself and Gin.

“We should go home. Izuru-chan, grab whatever files you plan on doing after we’re done with you Or rather what we’ll end up doing for you while you rest after we’re done with you,” Stark growled with a smirk, gray eyes going smoky as he rubbed against Kira once more, feeling him start to grow hard against his leg.

“Yeah, we should do that,” Gin hummed, Kira gazing back and forth between them, dazed and aroused, wanting nothing more than to lie down and let them at him all they wanted. The lean man chuckled and swept the lean body up into his arms as Stark gathered the papers together that he knew had been pulled to be done that day. 

He knew just how Kira did his paperwork after watching him for nearly a month. With paperwork in hand and office closed up, the three headed towards Kira’s home, Lilynette spotting them before heading off to the eleventh, not wanting to be in that house while those two were ravishing their newest mate.


	5. He's an Idiot 4 Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 5  
> Arc: 4  
> Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira  
> Word count: 2,513  
> AN: Smut and second to last chapter. One more for this one people, then I start posting something else.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Kira roused himself enough to notice that he, Stark and Gin had arrived at the house, Gin closing his bedroom door behind them with a leer. “We’re here already?” he hummed, blinking lust dazed eyes up at the two men.

 

Gin chuckled and nodded his head. “Yes, we’re here already,” he said, reaching out and smoothing a hand through soft blond hair. Kira hummed happily as he was put back down onto his feet, smiling and blushing as Stark chuckled lowly, still holding him close.

 

“Just let us take good care of you tonight and we’ll show you a world of pleasure of the likes you’ve never known,” Stark growled, eyes flaring with lust as Kira gazed at him with wide, lust filled eyes.

 

“You’ll be taken by Stark first. The reason for this,” Gin said, holding up a finger at Kira’s opening mouth, “is because he’s an alpha, a wolf on top of that and I’m his mate. It is his right to take our new mate first.”

 

“Oh,” Kira hummed, nodding his head that he could understand that thought line. “I understand,” he continued, smiling up at the two men before he turned to look at Stark, the man giving him a promising look. “So…how do we start this?” he asked, gazing up through his lashes as the Espada pulled him close, smirking.

 

“Like this,” Stark stated, leaning down and bringing their lips together, lapping and nipping at the sweet lips that gasped open for him at the feeling of heat that spread hard and fast through him.

 

Stark purred softly and reached down to cup Kira’s ass, pulling him close to his body as the kiss continued, tongues sliding and dancing over each other. Kira mewled and rubbed against the strong body as his legs came up to wrap around the Espada’s waist, pulling their hips together and rubbing.

 

The large male growled and toppled them back onto the bed, pinning his new lover down as his hands started to work over the lean, strong body, trying to get rid of the clothes that hid the body that he so very much wanted. “Kira,” Stark growled as he undid the obi sash, tossing it to the side and letting it drop to the floor as he rubbed his hard cock against the sweet body. Kira writhed and mewled in pleasure.

 

Gin chuckled as he moved to sit on the bed, staying out of the way of the two men, knowing that Stark had a habit of manhandling his lovers all over if he got away with it. Leaning back against the headboard, he started to loosen his own clothing, knowing that once Stark had finished with their new lover that he would be able to have his chance at ravishing their sweet faced Izuru.

 

Kira made a beautiful sound that drew red eyes to him, finding that Stark was very slowly drawing his fangs over the others neck, drawing up red lines that made him arch upwards into the feeling. Gin purred softly and freed his erection, having no doubt that he would be more then able to get it up when it was his turn.

 

Stark looked up at him with a smirk as he nipped at the spot where neck met shoulder, Gins mark throbbing at the memory of it being placed there.

 

Stark smirked once more before going back to stripping the writhing blond under him, the younger male’s top and under top going flying, landing in a pile on the ground. The Espada didn’t pay any attention to it as he turned his attention towards Kira’s pants, tugging at them and getting them loose before they joined his haori.

 

 Kira flushed at how fast he had been undressed as Stark leered down at him, eyes glowing brightly as he gazed up at the larger man. He was surprised at how fast the other worked his clothes off and left him naked before the assessing gaze as Stark reached out to stroke over his body. The large Espada purred as his new lover arched up and mewled at the barely there touch of rough fingered hands stroking over his skin.

 

“So very responsive,” Stark chuckled lightly, gray eyes bright with lust as he trailed his eyes over the long body. Kira was strong, well built just as they thought he would be. He had a warrior’s body without being overly muscled to a point where he couldn’t use his zanpactou properly. His skin was pale and for the most part unscarred by the trials and tribulations of a shinigami's life, flushing ever so nicely under his heated gaze.

 

“Very nice,” he chuckled, tweaking a nipple and getting a breathy moan as blue eyes fluttered shut and the others body shivered under the pleasurable assault. Reaching up, Stark started to work off his own layers of clothing, tossing them aside to land in a pile as Gin and Kira watched with appreciative eyes.

 

“Oh, do I love it when he undresses and shows off that body of his,” Gin chuckled as he danced his fingers up and down his long cock, just teasing himself for the moment.

 

“Yeah, I can see why,” Kira breathed as he drew his eyes over the strong body that was being uncovered for them, feeling lust curl and heat in his gut. Stark was broad shouldered, tapering down into lean, long hips and strong thighs that twitched and moved with each shift of the tall body. There was no real hair on his body, but rather just a small trail from the belly button down to the patch of hair around his jutting cock.

 

Kira swallowed heavily as he sat up on his elbows, taking in the long cock that he knew quite well from the toy that sat innocently in his drawer. “You stole my kit! And made me toys!” he yelped, getting a smooth, whiskey chuckle from Stark as he smirked and nodded his head.

 

“Yes, we did,” Stark drawled as he kicked aside his hakamas, standing before his two lovers in all of his naked glory. “I thought it would be a good way to get you ready for us when we finally made our move, not that you allowed us to,” he teased, leaning over Kira, one hand smoothing up the red cheek and into soft blond hair, exposing both blue eyes. “Just so curious and furious about what we were doing to you…”

 

Kira flushed even more as he looked up through his lashes and shifted in place. “I couldn’t help it. You two were leaving me flustered and aroused and unable to think properly.” Stark chuckled once more as he came to kneel on the bed between long legs that spread for him as Gin chuckled lowly near them.

 

“Izuru-chan is one to be very blunt,” Gin purred as he teased the tip of his cock with one finger, just tracing the rim with it a few times before tapping the slit. He moaned lowly and brought the eyes of the two to him, watching the long fingers wrap around his prick. “Don’ stop on account of me,” he husked, his way of speaking becoming richer, thicker with his arousal. “I wanna watch you fuck our dear fukutaicho.”

 

“You are such a pervert, my sweet fox,” Stark purred, smirking at the other as he sat up on his knees, stroking his own cock for a moment, Kira’s eyes once more drawn to the flushed appendage. He licked his lips as he pointed to the drawer with a shaking hand.

 

“Drawer. I’m sure you know where it is,” Kira panted, his entrance twitching with his need to be stretched and filled by something that wasn’t a toy. Stark smirked and looked at Gin once more.

 

“Gin, can you get the bottle while I indulge a little?” he asked as he ran his hands over long thighs, coaxing them to spread even more. He leant forward and blew a puff of air over the other's prick, just to watch it twitch and start to leak. Humming happily at the scent of sweet precum, he lapped it up with a slow lick, Kira making a strangled sound of pleasure and arching upwards into the teasing mouth.

 

Stark growled happily at the sound, almost purring as he continued to tease and taste the long prick before him, Gin placing the bottle of lube nearby so he could get to it easily enough. Moving downwards, he took the long cock into his mouth and sucked lightly at the leaking prick, feeling Kira’s thighs twitch and tense as long fingered hands found their way into his hair, gently tugging at the locks. Humming, he continued to tease his tongue over the velvet flesh, one hand reaching out to pick up the bottle, flipping the top as he tried to tease Kira into a babbling mess.

 

“That is hot,” Gin moaned as he watched his lover slick his fingers with lube, tossing the bottle towards him. Picking it up, he poured a bit over his own length, the sweet scent of coconut filled the air around them. Stark sent him a heated look as Kira’s back bowed upwards and he let lose with a sweet moan, his lean body shuddering in pleasure as the Espada swallowed around him.

 

“Stark!” Kira cried out, his eyes wide and unseeing beyond the pleasure that his soon to be mate was inflicting on him.

 

Stark just chuckled and brought his fingers to the smaller male’s entrance, teasing it with his fingers before pressing one inside. Kira mewled as his body automatically relaxed under the pressure of the finger, squeezing around it briefly as the mouth around him gave it a light suck. Making a sound of need, his hips twitching upwards into the teasing, licking mouth, Kira shuddered as the finger in him worked in and out for a few moments before a second found its way into his body.

 

Pulling away from the cock that he had been working over, Stark worked the two fingers that he had buried in Kira, stroking over the walls, convincing them to relax and open for him. Smirking, he watched as the slim body before him wiggled and pressed down on the fingers within it, the blond’s hands lying above his head and grasping onto the bed sheet’s above him as he tried to ground himself.

 

“Just let go, Izuru-kun. Just enjoy what I’m giving you,” Stark purred as he smoothed a hand over Kira’s thigh, hazy blue eyes opening to gaze up at him, the younger male gasping lowly as his hips twitched with each plunge of the long fingers into him. The Espada smirked and slid a third finger into the relaxing muscles, feeling them tighten before relaxing once more, allowing him to spread his fingers open.

 

“Stark…please damn it,” Kira whined, making Gin chuckle lowly from where he was sitting, still stroking his cock in time with Stark’s fingers.

 

“I suppose I should have warned ya that he can be a bossy little thing when he wants ta be,” Gin purred, red eyes dark and needy as he watched Stark remove his fingers from their lover, taking a moment to slick his cock with some of the excess lube on his fingers.

 

“So I can tell,” Stark laughed with a low smile on his lips. “But no more than when you get into one of your odd moods,” he teased as he pressed his cock to the stretched entrance. Looking down, he caught the dark blue eyes with his own dark gray eyes and pushed forward, watching Kira’s eyes roll backwards as he was stretched open by the long cock.

 

Kira mewled as his lover bottomed out and came to a stop, his body twitching and burning around the length, trying to adjust to it. He finally relaxed under the feeling, his time playing with the copy of Stark's dick helping him to relax faster and easier. Going limp with a moan, he opened his eyes and gazed up at the other man, unsurprised by the lust filled look that he was getting from him.

 

“Are you ready for me to move?” Stark asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him and getting a moan as Kira twitched his hips upwards.

 

“Yes…now. Move. Take me,” he growled, sending a shudder of need down Stark’s back from the words.

 

“So needy,” Stark growled as he slowly pulled out, Kira twitching and moaning with the feelingsscraping over his sensitive nerves before his lover shoved back into him hard. The move gained a loud screech as Kira grabbed onto Stark's arms, legs coming up to wrap tight around the lean waist, holding on tight as the Espada started to claim him in an almost animalistic way.

 

They came together, the sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the air as Kira allowed himself to just enjoy the pleasure of what was happening to him, his sweet spot singing with each stroke over it. Stark was growling heavily as he continued to make sure that his lover was addicted to him and would need no one else beyond him and Gin as long as he could help it.

 

Reaching down, Stark curled his hand around the straining, leaking cock and started to stroke it in time with his hard thrusts into the lean body, knowing that he was bruising the sweet body but not caring. And by the sounds that Kira was making, neither did he, his body moving to meet each sharp thrust into him.

 

With a scream of Stark’s name and a hard shudder as he tightened in a vice like grip, Kira spilled over his stomach and the stroking hand. He gasped when the larger male slammed into him a few more times before biting down hard enough to draw blood and create a mark that was sure to scar on his neck, coming after. Kira mewled and twitched as he came down from the almost painful high of pleasure, head tilted back as Stark lapped up the blood.

 

“Ah, such a beautiful sight,” Gin gasped as he came, slicking his own hand. Stark purred as he sat up on his knees and slowly pulled out of their lover’s sensitive body. “We should clean him up, maybe get him a bath,” he chuckled as Kira moaned sweetly, looking as if he was about to outright pass out under Stark.

 

“We should,” Stark hummed as he slid off the bed, ready to take care of his newest mate. Stroking a hand over the long body to make sure that the other wasn’t completely out of it or hurt too badly outside of some soreness, he smirked and carried the out of it Kira to the bathroom where Gin had drawn a fresh bath. He had added some specialized oil for their younger lover, knowing he would need it after such an intense first time, especially since it had been such a long time since the youngest of them had had a lover.


	6. He's an Idiot 4 Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 6  
> Arc: 4  
> Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira  
> Word count: 1,084  
> AN: Oh my! Last chapter here! I plan on editing and posting another story starting next week. Enjoy you guys!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

The next day found Kira going to lunch with a shy, happy smile dancing on his lips as he met his friends at their usual lunch table. Shuuhei was convincing Yachiru to actually eat her vegetables, using the ‘as powerful as Ken-chan’ excuse, Iba was watching with a half curious, half pained look as Yumichika and Ikkaku fussed over their sweet Hanatoru who was sitting oddly once more. Sitting down, Kira hissed and was given knowing looks from Shuuhei, Yumichika and Hanatoru.

 

“So, did you have fun last night?” Yumichka asked, his voice teasing as he gave Kira a smirk as the fukutaicho flushed lightly.

 

“Yes. What about you? From what I remember Hanatoru saying, you had to deal with several of Shuuhei’s men yesterday,” Kira replied with a smile of his own, getting the flush under control after a few minutes.

 

Yumichika chuckled and nodded his head. “Oh yes, I did have to deal with them. They learned new things quite fast while under my command. I made sure of it,” he stated, waving one well tended hand in his direction. “Then I had a good night with my lover’s after we went out on a wonderful date together.”

 

“Sounds like you guys had fun,” Shuuhei chuckled as he wiped Yachiru’s mouth and sent her off with Lilynette. “At least better than what mine went like,” he continued, shaking his head and giving the other a long look. “Did you have to dump Lilynette on me like that?”

 

“Sorry but it was kind of a last minute thing,” Kira admitted, shrugging as he blushed once more. “I wondered where she had gone off to last night. I had no idea that she had also gotten into the candy stash either. I usually keep it locked up and hand it out when she earned some,” he continued, shaking his head. “She’s already lost the right to have any candy for a week, so don’t give her any.”

 

“I won’t,” Shuuhei promised. Iba groaned as he shoved a bite of rice into his mouth before turning to his sandwich. “What?”

 

“Man you guys sound like parents and neither of you have been raising them for very long,” Iba grumped, waving his chopsticks at them before putting them down and picking up the sandwich. “Fuck man, it’s almost like you two have never gone out and gotten lucky in the bars before.”

 

“We did,” Kira said, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. “But having a real relationship tends to change things for you and mostly for the good. I know that it hasn’t even been a day since I got with Stark-kun and Gin-kun…but really, life is so much better, different, for me. I’m happy with how things are going. No more needto find a partner in a bar, no more need to run to the shop because I killed a battery or a motor…” he sighed, eyes bright with happiness.

 

“No more need to flirt or have a wing man to get lucky with someone that may or may not be completely nuts, not to mention a gold digger,” Shuuhei stated, waving his own chopsticks at his friends.

 

“It’s nice to have some stability after all of this time,” Kira said, smiling as he opened his bento box to see what Gin had made for him. He cooed happily at the fact that inside of it were all of his favorite foods for a good, balanced lunch.

 

“Not to mention the fact that you have someone to make you such good food,” Ikkaku teased as he held up his own bento box as Hanatoru smiled and blushed happily up at him. “Being in a relationship is entirely different than going out and fucking around and all that. It’s nicer at any rate.”

 

“At least with the sex your lover, or in some cases, lovers know what they are doing and know how to make you scream in different octaves,” Kira hummed, flushing as his eyes went hazy with the memories of the night before.

 

After a very hot bath for the three of them, leaving them relaxed and content, Gin had taken the chance to pounce him, leaving him dazed and limp once more, even more marked up then before.  Kira smiled and giggled before slapping a hand over his mouth.

 

Hanatoru giggled lowly and leant over to pat his shoulder. “I’ve done the same a few times after Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun have gotten done with me,” he promised, the two sharing a smile as they laughed lowly.

 

“Amazing at how things can go, huh?” Kira asked, sighing as he brushed a hand over the marks on his neck. Hanatoru nodded his head with a light smile, the blond brushing his bangs back, his blue eyes sparkling. “I’m actually glad that wehad that talk yesterday. It lead to a wonderful night,” he hummed, eyes half lidded as Iba made a gagging noise.

 

“Man, Iba, we need to find you someone to take to bed my friend,” Shuuhei huffed, making Yumichika laugh lightly and nod his head. “We do need to do that. Really. You don’t know what you’re missing until you taste it.”

  
“He’s right, Iba-kun, you never know until you have tasted it,” Yumichika twittered, batting his eyes with a smile on his lips.

 

“Man, I don’t need a lover right now. I have enough shit going on, what with Ichigo-san coming around for training and the idiots that are trying to tell me that Gin-taicho and Stark-san are going to try to take over and shit,” he complained, shaking his head with a frown, stabbing at his rice with a huff of distaste.

 

“Aww, poor baby,” Ikkaku snickered, getting poked by his smallest lover, pouting at him as he rubbed his ribs. “Ahh, come on, lover, don’t abuse me,” he complained.

 

“Then don’t tease Iba-fukutaicho. He’s under a lot of stress right now, after all,” Hanatoru stated, “what with the training and the complaints that keep coming to them.”

 

“Alright, I won’t tease him,” Ikkaku huffed, dragging Hanatoru from Yumichika’s lap into his own with a smile on his lips. From there, the group moved onto what was happening amongst their divisions, talking and enjoying themselves before breaking up to head back to their various divisions.

 

Kira found himself lead to the back room once he had walked into his office. He was then pounced upon again by his two lovers, not complaining one bit as he happily indulged them.


End file.
